


Breakfast as Usual

by Dopple_Girl



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Apartnent AU, Human AU, Might expand on this later, Non binary Logan, Sleep is here, Transgender Deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 05:01:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Patton is a caretaker of a very interesting apartment complex, with a plethora of different people. It’s not much, but he still loves it with all his heart.





	Breakfast as Usual

**Author's Note:**

> So someone from another fandom introduced me to this prompt and I knew it would totally work for the sides. Just in case you didn’t read the tags, Logan in NonBinary(they/them) and Deceit is Trans but doesn’t want to transition (she/her). I might headcanon more for this AU on my Sander Sides Tumblr later (@not-my-patton) but who knows. If not, then enjoy!

Patton loved his complex. The characters that lived in it were always interesting so there was never a dull moment. And they all got along so well, save for the fact that everyone but him was scared of the newbie in Room 3. But hey, not everyone’s the favorite. 

Today was nothing special. He had a few people coming to check out the empty couple of rooms at the end of the hall, but overall nothing different. And as per routine, Patton was cooking up a storm in the common area kitchen. The table was set with different meals set up per person. Some had an omelet, others pancakes and waffles. Right now he was currently finishing up the toast with Crofter’s Jam.

“I smelled food.” Virgil commented, trudging down the stairs from Room 1. He looked like he was tired: slow movements, bags under the eyes, scrapped together sweatshirt he never took off. 

“It’s alive!!” Patton shouted in reference to his zombie like state, giggling as Virgil arrived at the table. He took one glance at the food, before sitting down in front of the toasted bagel and coffee. “Don’t worry, I put your cream in it.”

“Good.” Virgil downed about half the cup in one gulp. He paused when he was finished, hit his chest twice, before signaling to Patton that he was alright. “Why don’t you get the others out here? Before Lo decides to murder Ro. I think I heard his singing from my end this morning when I was writing.”

“Will do, kiddo.” Patton saluted. He didn’t see Virgil roll his eyes as he ascended the stairs to alert the others of food. He went off to the left first, preferring to start off in the later rooms. Especially if what Virgil said was true. Which, knowing Roman, it was. 

Patton didn’t even have to knock on the door before Roman was out of his room. Spotless white letterman jacket with gold embezzlements over a red t-shirt. Everything about him was styled to perfection, from his hair to the tattoos that peaked out from under his sleeves. 

“Greetings fellow citizens!” Roman declared, striking an elegant pose. “Beautiful day, isn’t it?”

“It would be if I actually got some sleep.” Logan deadpanned as they popped out of their own room next door. They looked the opposite of Roman. They wore the same black polo and dark blue tie as the day before, with disheveled hair and dropping eyes to match. “Some people are still trying at 3 AM.”

“Well how do you know I was the culprit this time? It could have simply been a product of your insomnia.”

“I pretty sure my insomnia is not alluded by the fact that the walls are paper thin. I also don’t believe it’s ambitious enough to be both Megara and the muses simultaneously.” Offended noises leaked their way out of Roman causing Logan to smirk. The latter headed toward the stairs, squeezing their way between Roman and Patton. 

“Heads up, we’re running low on sugar!” Patton called after them. “I know there was enough for your first cup, but I don’t know about refills!”

“Acknowledged!”

“Sorry about them.” Patton apologized, turning to Roman now. “If you need, I can always move you down. We have plenty of empty rooms.”

“It’s fine.” Roman shrugged off. “They’re only really this level of intolerable when there’s no caffeine in their system. We still on for Frozen Movie Night Thursday?”

“Of course! I just hope I don’t get COLD feet when it’s my turn to sing.” Roman stood there for a second, his emotions very visible on his face as he processed the pun. 

“I’m leaving now.” He said, before quickly heading down the hall and down the stairs. Patton chuckled to himself. 

“Are they gone?” A voice asked from Room 4, his eyes peaking out of the little slot in the door. 

“Yes, Rem. They’re gone.” The other closed the little door, and sound of multiple locks being undone echoed through the corridor. Finally, Remy came out of his room. His shades were raised, which was a rare sight, but other than that he was same as usual. Black jacket over his white SLEEP shirt and under the satchel attached to his person at all times. 

“Good. I, like, absolutely need my Teavanna before I try to deal with Roman. I seriously don’t need like 20 reminders of how wearing sunglasses indoors is so not fashionable.”

“You’ll learn to deal with him soon.” Patton reassured him. “I know you’re still relatively new here, but trust me when I say they grow on you.”

“Patton, Dad. Can I call you dad?”

“Of course, kiddo!”

“Okay then. Dad, are you saying this to, like, sugarcoat the fact there is no teavanna downstairs?”

“No, it’s downstairs. Don’t worry.”

“Okay good.” Remy breathed, taking his aviator glasses out of his pocket. He glanced at the watch on his wrist. “Because I’m right now about 49 1/4 hours without sleep and I’m SO not in the mood to deal with anyone’s bull without it.” Remy slid on his glasses like an action movie star before rushing to the stairs and sliding down the banister to the others. Patton smiled as he walked a little further, knocking on the door of Room 3. 

“Breakfast!” He called cheerfully. Patton waited patiently as the occupant unlocked her door and cautiously stepped outside. Her outfit was a black button up with yellow accents and a flowing black cape to match. Her hair was short, similar to his, except it was gelled back under a bowler hat. What was new though was the yellow eye and scales that cascaded down the right half of her face. 

“Sorry.” Deceit said, her tone laced with bad intentions. “I was ... experimenting last night. And I accidentally used the long lasting SFX makeup instead of the temporary ... stuff.”

“That’s perfectly alright!” Patton grinned obliviously. “Just expect some weird stares at breakfast. And OMG IS THAT A SNEK!!” A small yellow and black snake slithered out from behind Deceit, hissing at Patton on sight. 

“Anguis, heal.” She commanded. “Are you afraid of snakes?”

“It’s adorable!!! Oh I’ve always secretly wanted one of these and it’s so cute!! Can I pet them?”

“No. He’s ... very shy around new people.”

“Okay! I’ll meet you downstairs, Dee. Oh, and don’t forget to show me how you redecorated your room later. I want to get a closer look at that design on the floor.” Patton clapped and smiled, before making his way downstairs. He didn’t see Deceit carefully close her door, blocking the view of the pentagram or the blood from last night’s ceremony. He didn’t see turn her hand into a fist, shaking it in his direction. 

“I will make you fear me, Patton.” She muttered through clenched teeth before meeting up with the rest of them. 

Patton loved his complex. There was never a dull moment between the colorful cast of characters seated around him. Roman, the Disney loving bodyguard with his booming voice. Logan, a quiet college student always ready to teach. Virgil, an aspiring author who was always ready to listen to Patton tell stories to break writers block. Remus or Remy, a supposed hacker who loved watching people on security cameras and buying stuff online for free. And Deceit, the newest member. Patton wasn’t quite sure what she did yet, but it was only a matter of time. 

After all, he wasn’t trading this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt if anyone is interested. Edited a little of course. 
> 
> Prompt: Living in an apartment complex is a crazy hacker with way too much fancy intimidating security protecting his door, a tough looking gangster who listens to Disney music and sings in the shower loud enough for the whole complex to hear, a straight A college student that wants nothing more than an unexciting college life and some peace and quiet, an author that always asks weird questions and looks like a zombie whenever they actually exit their apartment, a cult leader who always has strange characters over and a troublesome snake, and a hard of hearing old lady that misinterprets everything that goes on.


End file.
